


Random Chance

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: A dice roll ends rather anti-climatically but you make the most of it.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Random Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The stuff I had to do other than write that decided to attack me this past week so this took forever to actually sit down and finish. But I finally finished it! Its a little itty bitty piece but was fun to write. (It’s not as funny as the concept was but I think that’s just because I’m not the best at writing humor.)

“Let’s try something chaotic, love.”

You smiled as you propped your head up with your arm. The two of you had been making out on the small couch. It may have been going further- but you wouldn’t mind if it ended up being just some nice snogging. Still, the promise of something chaotic was well promising!

“What are we going to try, Master?”

Reaching into his pocket he revealed two dice with a small flourish.

“Hmm. Random chance can be chaotic. But it doesn’t explain what we are going to do with them. What we are going to try,” you couldn’t resist being playfully condescending.

He shook his head with a fond smile at your brattiness.

“Look a bit closer. I know you’re more observant than this.”

Ah! Looks like they were sex dice. If they weren’t they certainly had a strange roll currently. “Naked” on the one, and “Massage nipples” on the other.

“Could be fun! I’m game.”

He took the dice into his hands and shook them around. He did his best to build up your anticipation. Looking into your eyes he finally released the dice, letting them fall into the table. The sound of them hitting the table the only sound in the silence between you. Both of you remained locked in each other’s gaze.

You were the one who gave in first. The curiosity was killing you but the satisfaction of knowing would bring you back. When you looked down at the rolled dice it took you a moment to process what they said. Then you burst out in hysterical laughter.

The Master gave you a confused look for a second before looking down at the dice himself. When he saw why you were laughing he pouted.

“ Well, that’s just not fair. I try to do something random and sexy-” He stopped himself with a little angry growl.

You tried to get your laughter under control. One look at the pout on the Master’s face and you were giggling again.

“I guess the universe has decided you need to take me out on a date.”

“Apparently,” he grumpily agreed.

“Oh come on Master! Wine and dine me like it’s our third date and you know you’re getting lucky this time.”

The Master leaned in closer to you.

With his lips almost touching yours he spoke, “You would make a most delicious dessert.”

You could feel his lips moving as the words formed. You wanted to lean in and capture his words with your lips. Wouldn’t hurt to give in to your desire. More snogging would be nice right now.

He jumped up to start manipulating the console. You tried to contain your groan at the loss of proximity. If you let him know how much he was affecting you he would tease you about it for ages. Oh, who were you kidding he know what he was doing to you without you making a sound. He was going to tease you anyway.

You would just have to survive the teasing. It looked like he was going to follow your suggestion and make the most of this dice roll by taking you out. With a smile, you got up to join him. Wrapping your arms around him, pressing yourself into his side. You tried to get a kiss but he refused. The look he gave you let you know that you would have to wait till after your impromptu dinner date. You couldn’t help the playful pout you gave him back. He was such a tease, you had to do what you could to tease him back.

“Keep pouting and I’ll have to bite your lips.”

You let out an amused huff as you tried to keep from smiling. The TARDIS landed and the Master wasted no time leading you out the doors. You couldn’t wait to see what he had in store for you. The possibilities were vast with all of time and space to choose from. Well, not all of time and space. The two of you were technically banned from that one place on Beta-6 after the Master killed a bunch of their chiefs for almost poisoning you. Not that it would have stopped the Master from returning had the two of you had a better time there.

As the two of you enjoyed your date and the fun afterwards the dice lay abandoned on the table to be used another time. Hopeful on a day that the universe would take pity on the Master and give him a kinky roll like he was planning for. The roll that had inspired your actions was still in place: “ with clothes on” “eat”.


End file.
